Conventional actuating devices, which forward a shifting motion to a transmission to select and/or actuate gears, and/or which work together with a clutch device to engage or disengage a clutch, are already known from the prior art. DE 103 44 106 A1 discloses, for example, a shifting strategy for a transmission, in particular for a dual-clutch transmission, in which a plurality of gear selector drums are actuated to change gears, wherein a first gear selector drum operates the uneven forward gears and the reverse gear, and a second gear selector drum operates the even forward gears, and wherein a double shift is performed without interrupting the tractive force. A transmission control for such a dual-clutch transmission is also disclosed.
Also known is the applicant's internal existing art, not yet published, which discloses an actuating device, in particular for selecting and/or actuating a gear ratio of a transmission and/or for engaging of disengaging a clutch of a motor vehicle, having a control scheme with a plurality of guideways which are operationally connected to actuating elements, wherein a guideway for engaging or disengaging a gear ratio and/or for engaging or disengaging a clutch is provided, where when specific positions of the guideway are reached, a corresponding actuation is triggered, where a change of guideway occurs by traveling in at least one transition path.